ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadal Drama World Cruise
Toadal Drama World Cruise is the upcoming succesor to [[Toadal Drama Island Returns|'Toadal Drama Island Returns']]. '''It's initial release date is somewhere in June of 2018. Sypnosis Following the finale of the first season, the characters were called to attend a meeting on the 1st of March, 2016. However, due to constant dilemmas and mishaps the contestants did not all make it on time. Ultimately the mayhem was fixed on the 1st of September. Thirty-One Mario characters arrived at the facility in Donut Plains, not knowing that only 16 of them would get in the new season. The 16 competitors were supposed to be chosen by viewer vote. However, in the special episode "Toadette's Revenge", it was revealed that Toadette had tampered with the voteshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-FHowuEFUI&t=0s, meaning that she hand-picked the cast of 16. Toad, liking the cast Toadette had chosen, decided to keep her picks intact. '''Potential Contestants * Boo (Winner, Toadal Drama Island Returns) * Peach (Runner-Up, TDR) * Trooper (15th voted out [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]]1, TDR) * Mimi (14th voted out, TDR) * Yoshi (13th voted out, TDR) * Bowser (12th voted out, TDR) * Luigi (11th eliminated, TDR) * Daisy (10th voted out, TDR) * Carl (9th voted out, TDR) * Starlow (8th voted out, TDR) * Toadette (7th voted out, TDR)2 * Wario (Quit, TDR) * Birdo (5th voted out, TDR) * Goombella (4th voted out, TDR) * Rosalina (3rd voted out, TDR) * Toadsworth (Quit, TDR) * Wendy (2nd voted out, TDR) * Waluigi (1st voted out, TDR) * Ludwig Von Koopa * E. Gadd * Donkey Kong * Mona * Steve * Dimentio * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Dry Bones * Bowser Jr. * Madame Flurrie * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Roy Koopa Confirmed Contestants * Bowser (Audience Choice) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ifPSIbI_rU * Mona (Producer Choice) * Lemmy (Audience Choice) * Wario (Producer Choice) * Steve (Audience Choice) * Iggy (Producer Choice) * Dry Bones (Audience Choice) * Donkey Kong (Producer Choice) * Daisy (Audience Choice) * Roy (Producer Choice) * Carl (Audience Choice) Ineligible Contestants * Petey3 (Quit, TDR) * Mario4 (6th voted out, TDR) * Blooper5 1 Trooper posed as Kamek during the entirety of his stay on Toadal Drama Island Returns. After being eliminated, he revealed himself to be Trooper in disguise. 2 Toadette was ineligible for voting due to being stranded in the desert and purposefully locked out of competing on Toadal Drama World Cruise. However, she reappeared and hacked the votes; it is reasonable to assume that she could have put herself onto the cast of World Cruise despite being ineligible to compete. 3 Petey was ineligible for voting because, after he quit in "Revenge of the Cameos", he flew away from the island. He has not been seen or heard from since, and his whereabouts are unknown. 4 Mario was ineligible for voting because he was in rehab for his anger management issues. 5 Blooper was ineligible for voting after being blown up in "Revenge of the Cameos." Episodes TBA Teams TBA Elimination Chart TBA Trivia * Toadette, Mario, Petey and Blooper are the only four previous contestants that are not eligible for voting, as they were not in the special. ** It was revealed that Mario is in rehab for his anger management. ** Petey did not return after quitting in Toadal Drama Island Returns. ** Blooper was blown up in Toadal Drama Island Returns. ** It is unknown what happened to Toadette, But Jimmy said that she was busy on another thing. ** In "Toadette's Revenge", Toadette hacked the votes and created her own cast. It is possible that she added herself onto said cast, despite being ineligible for voting. References Category:Shows Category:Toadal Drama Seasons